Jay's Journey through the Henzo Region (PG)
by LadySophieEon
Summary: A journey fic for all to enjoy, set in a mysterious region with new and exciting characters and Pokemon. Jay is a 16 year old ready to begin his adventure and compet in tough gym battles in hope that he will be able to participate in the Henzo league. However strange forces begin to meddle with Jay.
1. The Beginning

Hello everyone! So this is my first ever fan fic story, and I'm a little nervous about posting the first chapter, but I hope you all like it. It will be updated regularly and obviously tell me what you think, good or bad  
The absence of Jays description was done intentionally as I wanted to let the reader create Jay, have him be a response, creatively towards the story, but of course if you don't like doing this you could do what I do, which Ive always imagined him as Jimmy/Gold, I don't know why but hay.

_**Jays Journey Through The Henzo Region.**_

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

Jay's eyes pierced open, his dark pupils edged sideways to see his alarm clock at 5:59. He patiently waited for the digits to change and as soon as the time hit 6:00 he leaped out of his warm toasty bed and got dressed straight away. He was that excited about receiving his starter pokemon that when he was running down the stairs he took a little tumble. After recovering from the fall he ran to the living room to see his mother.

"Morning, ma! Today's the day!"

Falora sat up from her maroon, silky couch that was situated in her self designed lounge and told Jay to come take a seat, she looked cautious.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but your father told me not to." A worried expression began to appear on Jay's face.

"Professor Blossom has unfortunately run out of starter Pokemon..."

Jay's eyes began to boil up. "However!" quickly snapped Jay's mother. "There's no need to worry; your father has kindly sent you a Pokemon he previously caught. We both really hope you enjoy your Pokemon!"

Jay's mother handed Jay his first pokeball, his eyes grew big and bright, and with that he was ready for his adventure.

Jay threw his pokeball in the air, shouting the words "I choose you" and out came an Eevee, Jay was in awe, he didn't know whether to be happy or upset. There was a slight awkwardness as Eevee and Jay made eye contact. Deep black pupils engaged with Jay, the furry, milky brown fox staring at him.

Jays mother quickly noticed. "Jay... Don't you think that your Eevee is cute?"

However being truthfully honest Jay didn't want a 'cute' Pokemon, he wanted a fierce, strong Pokemon. In his mind Jay had been playing out scenarios such as battling with a flaming Charizard or a ruthless Empoleon. Jay then snapped back to reality and stormed out the door, Eevee followed. Whilst walking through Jays home town 'Windflower Town' he headed south to Windflower Forest, he began to mumble to himself.

"Who does she think she is... i deserve bett...the league..what to do."

Windflower Forest was beautiful, a tropical, delicate arrangement of flowers and trees, all of them dancing as the wind blew them left to right. The blazing heat that radiated from the the gigantic ball of gas that levitated in the sky slowly tingled Jay's tanned skin. Shimmers of light would slowly wicker, like a strobe light in Jay's face, on and off as he would move between trees and leafs. The smell of decomposed leaves and summer breeze swept Jay's nostrils, the odour was rewarding in the sense that it was calming.

Eevee laid a straight stare at Jay, trying hard to catch his attention. But Jay was too distracted of the matter at hand because of getting Eevee. As he was unintentionally walking towards a steel wall, his mumbling got worse and he banged the wall, and it clattered a metal looked up and realised it was the back of a Skarmory, Jay stood is shock whilst Eevee was pulling on Jays trousers. Jay noticed there was a dark figure sitting on top of Skarmory, the figure turned around. Jay saw that it was a woman, a skinny woman with rugged ash white hair and dark purple witch-like clothing, she had enough gold jewellery to blind a child and was clutching onto a silver rod with a violet orb located on the end.

"Skarmory... Razor wind my beauty." The woman softly commanded.

Jay then suddenly noticed she was carrying about four briefcases entitled 'windflower bank' but before Jay could say anything, Skarmory was twenty feet in the air attacking with a razor wind. Sharp gushes of wind began to form as Skarmory flapped its metal wings, ferociously, Skarmory roared.

'SKAAAAAR!'

"Ahhhh!" Jay panicked, and covered his face preparing for the worst, about 10 seconds had passed and Jay still didn't feel any different, he then opened his eyes sluggishly to see a warn out and brutally hurt Eevee lying in front of him. Scratches covered Eevee's tender fur whist she laid on her back pleading for help.

Jay stood silently, his face in distraught. He kneeled down and held Eevee in his arms.

"I'm sorry." he whispered and ran back home.

Jay barged through the wooden door to his house and entered the lounge, he told his mother what had happen with guilt covering his face.

Falora released her roserade and had her take care of Eevee, whist Jay began a mild therapy session.

"Don't worry, Eevee will be fine, what you need to focus on now though is your journey, now you have received your starter Pokemon, you can travel around the Henzo region and challenge the Henzo gym leaders!" Reassured Falora.

Jay looked back on Eevee with guilt in his eyes.

"I've let her down mum, she trusted in me, but I was a coward."

"There's no point dwelling on that right now! The best thing you can do is be there for Eevee when she needs you most!"

Jay nodded his head, he grabbed Eevee and gave her a cuddle, Eevee was just coming through with the help of an Oran berry.

"Anyway Jay! I think it's time for you to receive your Pokedex and head on your journey!" replied Falora, attempting to take Jay's mind of Eevee.

"Hm" Jay quickly replied and picked up Eevee carefully, then headed straight for professor blossoms lab on the east side of town.

Jay stared at his surroundings, he could see his home town, full with sunflowers that would wave to him as the wind blew, short stumpy cottages with silky smoke peering from the chimneys. He could smell the fresh essence of the flowers and feel the wind gently brushing his face. On his way he noticed Officer Jenny and her workmen sealing of the windflower bank, he quickly scurried over there and explained to her what had happened.

"Hmm yes. It seems you had an encounter with Alexis Stain," officer Jenny told Jay, "An escaped convict and master art and money thief, the police have been searching for her for about 6 months now, no one really knows what she's up to."

Jay looked confused, staring into space as he imagined Alexis, he's never heard of her before, he then said his goodbyes to Officer Jenny and carried on towards the lab.

"Hello!? Anybody here?" Jay shouted as he barged through the lab door.

At then end of the white tiled lab, a young girl was sitting at her desk with a laptop, researching and typing excessively. She was aware someone had just entered and quickly swivelled her black office chair 180 degrees and made intense eye contact with Jay.

"Ahh Jay my lovely little turnip, I was expecting you hehe" blossom quietly replied.

Professor blossom had wavy long pink hair and bright blue eyes, her lab coat was way too big for her and so was her thick black glasses. Quite a short girl however must definitely not be underestimated as her research on Pokemon mythology is word renown.

"I take it you heard about the lack of starter Pokemon" she said in a soothing manner "I know it's a disappointment but..."

"A disappointment?" Jay quickly interrupted, blossoms face looked confused.

"No professor! It's been a blessing." Jay smiled at Eevee, as she did with Jay.

"Well then, I'm glad everything turned out ok for my little carrot cake, here is your pokedex, and here are some cute little pokeballs! Yay"

professor blossom started doing a little celebration dance, she got into it so much that she didn't even realise Jay had already left. Thrusting her little arms up and down.

"This is it Eevee! Our own adventure, me and you!" Eevee stared into Jays eyes to see that she had finally been accepted as a worthy partner.


	2. Furious Fighting

**Chapter 2 - Furious Fighting**

"Ok Eevee, let's see what moves you know." Jay pulled out his brand new Pokedex and pointed it at Eevee.

"Eevee, the adaptable Pokemon. Eevee has an irregular genetic code which allows for multiple evolutions. Eevee knows these attacks; tackle, bite and sand-attack." The Pokedex then slid down.

"You seem strong Eevee!" Jay told her in a proud manner. "You know what happens now right?" Eevee turned her head in a confused manner, "well now we challenge the Henzo gym leaders of course!"

Jay and Eevee headed down south to windflower forest where they had recently bumped into 'Alexis Stain' an escaped convict from Duskfall City. Jay and Eevee both entered windflower forest cautiously, it was dark. The only light available to them was the light that was peering through the overgrown trees, it shimmered on the pathway Jay and Eevee where walking on. Suddenly an oddly shaped bush to the left of them started to shake, Jays eyes grew wide as they usually did whenever he became nervous. Eevee noticed how uncomfortable Jay looked and started to growl. The bush becoming more intensely active. Shaking back and forth, side to side, up and down. Jay could feel something moving between the shadows behind him. The hairs on his neck stood as tall as the Castelia skyscrapers located way in Unova. He could see in the corner of his eye that Eevee also felt this presence...

"Rah!"

"AHHHHH!" Jay and Eevee both scream simultaneously and fell face first on the floor.

"Hahahaha!" Jay turned his frightened face around to see a young girl with feather brown pigtails and piercing eyes. She was wearing a bright yellow jacket with small skimpy denim shorts, laughing to herself. She then covered her soft lips with her shaky hand. "I'm so sorry, but that was amazing! You totally fell for it!"

Jay looked puzzled, "What?" he replied sarcastically.

"My prank silly!" The young girl rolled her eyes. "Gastly, play times over." As she finished her sentence a sinister ball of gas arouse from the shaky bush and joined the girl in laughing. "You should have seen your face!"

"Ermm who are you?" Jay asked anxiously.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Clarissa and this is my partner in crime Ghastly; we just started our Pokemon journey. I just flew in from Johto to visit my mother here in Henzo, although I do live with my father in Ecruteak City I decided to get away from Johto and begin my journey here!"

"Oh right," Jay replied effortlessly, "so this your way of making friends?"

Clarissa's newly plucked eyebrows began to raise. "Well erm, yes, actually, what's your name?"

"My name is Jay, and I've just received my starter Pokemon and beginning my journey too!"

Clarissa's eyes began to sparkle, she turned to Gastly and elegantly gave him a wink. "Well don't you think that we should have a battle? I mean, we are both beginning trainers so it should be pretty even right?" Clarissa eagerly awaited a reply from the rookie trainer.

Jay gave a little smirk to Eevee, "now this sounds interesting!"

"Good!" Clarissa quickly replied, "then let's get this started!"

"Ok Eevee, are you ready?" Eevee gave Jay the nod.

"Gastly! Let's go!" Ghastly moved into position, both Jay and Clarissa took about ten steps back and prepared for battle.

"I guess I'll make the first move, rookie aha. Gaastly! Thunder Bolt!" Gaastly let out a snicker, electrical energy formed around Gastly's lifeless body and beamed at Eevee, landing a direct hit.

"Gastly learned a TM move from my mother here in Henzo, its to cover weaknesses," Clarissa proudly exclaimed.

"So strong" Jay mumbled under his breath. "Eevee! Use tackle!" Eevee ran towards ghastly, leaped in to the air, and had a direct hit, however Eevee's determained body went straight through Gastly, like running through air.

"Hahaha! Silly boy, you can't use a normal attack on a ghost type, it just doesn't work my dear," Clarissa began to smirk whist Jay was beginning to become nervous.

"Gastly! Curse the Eevee then finish with a thunder bolt!"

"Gaaaaaaaastlyyyy!" Ghastly smirked devilishly at Eevee then began to scream in pain.

"What's happening!?" Jay shouted.

"Oh aha, you will see soon enough, now... Gaastly! Thunder bolt attack!" Gaastly began to once again produce mesmorizing jolts of thunder around its evil body, becoming more and more strong as the energy enveloped him.

"Quickly Eevee! Sand attack!" Eevee made a direct hit as sand had rushed from her paws into Gastly's vision.

"Eeeeeevveeee" whelped Eevee

"What's wrong!?" yelled Jay.

"Hah, that should be the curse kicking in." Clarissa replied with no sympathy in her tone.

"Eevee! You can pull through this! Now, use bite!"

"Bite?" Clarissa worriedly replied.

Eevee ran towards a frustrated Gastly and wrapped her jaws around her opponents face.

"Ghaaa" Gastly squealed. Clarissa was in shock at the move Eevee had just used. Determined not to be beat she stood upright and gave her next command.

However Gastly was still prepering for his big, and shocking finale, electrical energy triggered around his body still, shocking Eevee as it made contact with bite.

"Eeeeeeeeee!"

"GAAARSTT" Gastly finally used his move on Eevee, sparks of electricity blasted the sliky fox across the forest, coliding with the solid floor.

"Oh no" Jay mumbled, "Eevee!"

Gastlys eyes lit up as he could see the curse kicking in even stronger than last time.

"Eeveeee!" Eevee could not hold out any longer from the curse and fainted.

"Woo, looks like I win!" Clarissa boasted.

Jay ran over to Eevee, this began to feel like daja-vu. "I can't believe I've let you down again, I promise to look after you better from now on!"

Clarissa looked puzzled then began to feel sorry for Eevee. "What do you mean 'again' Jay?" Jay explained to Clarissa what had happened only a couple of hours prior.

About twenty minutes later Eevee started to come round, it felt like deja-vu for her too.

"Oh Eevee you're feeling better?" Jay asked as his eyes glistened and his mouth began to form a smile of relief. Eevee just cuddled Jay as he was sitting on the forest floor leaning against an ancient tall tree.

"I'm glad to see Eevee is ok, you tried really hard in that battle Eevee, except you didn't try hard enough I suppose" Clarissa just had to have her little input in at the end.

"What do mean hard enough? Eevee tried her hardest, to me she's the real winner" Jays eyebrow raised.

"Whatever you say lame Jay" replied Clarissa with a sarcastic tone "so what are you doing now Jay?"

"Well, I think I'm going to head to 'Blankelet town' as there is a gym located there."

"You don't say, that's where I'm heading too, although I have to go see my mother before I continue my journey 'officially' aha, I guess I'll see you around Jay."

"I guess you will Clarissa" Jay and Clarissa both shook hands and headed their separate ways. "What a day aye Eevee, I think we should set up camp for now, it's getting pretty dark" Eevee nodded in agreement.

Late at night when Jay and Eevee where laying in his sleeping bag, Jay could faintly see a bright ruby light shining through the tent. Although remembering what happened last summer, Jay being as curious as he his wanted to still go check it out. Jay remembered vibrantly that last summer he got into trouble because of his curiosity, he was aboard the S.S Anne taking a trip to Kanto for the summer. It was mid-day and as usual Jay and his mother and farther where browsing the decks when Jay could hear a strange noise coming from the ocean. "WHAIIILLL" is the sound he could faintly hear, Jay began to follow the noise loosing focus of everything else. He followed the whisper to the end of the ship, he wanted to peer straight down into the vast sea, but he couldn't quite see above the paneling. He Jay climbed on to the thick wall that blocked him and the ocean and sat on top of it. A nearby passenger saw what Jay was up to and began to rush over there. "Hay, young boy!" the mans voice startled Jay and he slipped. Jay went crashing into the deep sea, unable to swim. The water gushed, and waves spilled, panicking Jay began to shout for help. Luckily for him a tall man on the ship saw Jay, and even more luckily he was a trainer, he managed to save him by sending out his Mantine and Pidgeotto. Jays family was furious with him, so as soon as they stopped off in Kanto they got the boat straight back to Henzo, making sure Jay was joined at the hip with his parents the entire journey.

After recapping what had happened last summer Jay decided to not go heading into the forest in search of this bright red light. No matter how interesting it seemed.


	3. Forest Flames

**Chapter 3 - Forest Flames**

The sun began to shine through Jay and Eevee's tent. They slowly awoke from the radiating heat and the cry of the local Pidoves that resided in windflower forest. Jay sat up, still thinking about the mysterious red light that he saw yesterday at twilight. Wondering what it was, if anything. Eevee greeted Jay with a lick to the face, as it was her way of saying 'morning.' Jay and Eevee crawled out of their damp tent, stretched, then yawned like a Gulpin. He felt like he was seeing the forest for the first time because it was now from a trainers perspective. The way the sun sparkled on the vivid, lush leaves, how the Caterpies and Weedles scurried from tree to tree, with no worries or responsibilities, and finally the smell of adventure, with a hint of dampness.

Jay and Eevee began their travels along the pathway, strutting along with the feeling of confidence after yesterday's battle.

"Ya know Eevee, I reckon we could have easily won that match with Clarissa."

Eevee once again twisted her furry fluff-ball of a head ninety degrees clockwise in a confused manner.

"Well, she did have the advantage having known that normal type attacks have no effect on ghost types, I suppose we just need to train some more"

Eevee, overjoyed with what she heard, let out a roar "EEEEEVEE!"

"You want to begin training right now!? Well okay..." Jay grinned. "If you insist"

Jay and Eevee started to train near some old worn out trees, Jay commanded sand attack, followed by tackle, then finished with bite. The tree collapsed. Eevee's strength was improving, slowly but surely. The ancient timber tree made a hollow sound as it went crashing to the ground, through the space where the wooden wall would usually be standing, Jay and Eevee spotted a robust helicopter in the near distance. They both moved in, closer and closer, they hid behind a rusty old bush, peering through the cracks they both noticed the helicopter was opening up its silver doors. Jays eyes grew wider as he became even more intrigued. A short stumpy man appeared, sharp black shades covered his eyes and grey hair flicked from the tip of his elf like ears. He wobbled down from the helicopter, pointed his short chubby fingers into the darkness of the forest and shouted.

"There! Search you imbeciles!" after finishing about four to five men scurried out from the ship. They were all wearing the same uniform, a tight grey shirt that tucked into their dark black trousers, and a murky brown jacket followed by a maroon top hat which was accompanied with a sliver feather. The men ran into the woods, with determination in thier pupils. Jay held Eevee close as he could sense that something was strange, he still stayed however, eagerly watching the small fat man.

"If you idiots don't find this, the boss will have our heads! Hm." The strange man then threw a Pokeball in the air, "Lairon! Help them search!" The bulky Pokemon began to have a wander, Jays eyes kept firmly on the location of Lairon. Jay watched Lairon as it traveled around where Jay and Eevee were hiding, keeping his fixed eyes only on the metal beast.

"I see you like being nosey?" A voice said.

Jays stood still, as did Eevee, they slowly turned around to see the fat man looking down on them, as if they were intruders in their home towns forest.

"Nobody likes a pest dear child" the man said in a patronising tone. "Especially one with no taste in Pokemon" he turned his focus to Eevee.

Jay replied with anger, "you leave her alone you creepy weirdo!"

"How dare you talk to me like that, me! Martius IV! I could have you for supper!" Martius started to slur his words and saliva kept leaping from his round chubby mouth. "Lairon! Show this idiot a lesson, iron head lets go!" Lairon charged from behind trampling the lush flowers that got in its way.

"LAAAAII"

"Ouickly Eevee, sand attack!" Eevee quickly leaped in font of Lairon and with its tiny paws hurled sand into Lairons steel face. Lairon started to lose control and crashed into a nearby tree. Knocking the wooden structure to the ground.

Jays face gave a sign of relief "now Eevee, let's get outta here!"

Jay and Eevee ran the opposite direction, not looking back. Bark encrusted branches whipped Jay in the face, he couldn't see where he was going, all he wanted was to get as far away from Martius as he could. He didn't realise but the sun had gone down by now, and they were alone, with only the silver moon as their torch.

Jay finally stopped running, "there it is again" Jay told Eevee, catching his breath. Eevee looked confused, "the bright light! It's coming from over there!" Jay and Eevee followed the light deeper into the woods. Eevee was once again pulling on Jays trousers telling him to go back, but Jay couldn't resist it. Not for the second time anyway. As Jay and Eevee crept closer they could distinguish a flame, but it was different. The flame was a mixture of fire and smoke, as it Intertwined in the air like a little dance. Eevee then spotted we're the fire was coming from, she tugged Jay and swivelled her head to inform him. Jay could see a small red Pokemon, sweating and looking tired. Jay pulled out his Pokedex to get some info.

"Magby, the flaming Pokemon. If a Magby is spouting yellow flames from its mouth, it is in good health. When it is fatigued, black smoke will be mixed in with the flames."

"I see" Jay informed Eevee, "this Magby must be exhausted!" Jay grabbed an Oran berry from his rucksack and moved slowly towards Magby. Magby could see Jay coming closer and closer and eventually attacked, but this time only black smoke was produced.

"There there Magby, I'm here to make you feel better" Magbys eyes widened, this reminded Jay of himself, the way his eyes would grow whenever he got nervous. Magby cautiously took the Oran berry from Jay and gulped it in one. Magby soon felt better but not 100%. Jay could see this so he decided to carry Magby until he and Eevee found a place to camp.

That night Magby woke up, lost and scared. He could see Jay and Eevee across the tent cuddling whist they sleep. Magby stared, as if he had never seen such love, he then crept over to their sleeping bag and wiggled his way in. He began to slowly smile as he fell into slumber.


	4. Blanca's Appearance

_**Chapter 4 - Blanca's Appearance**_

Jays eyes began to slowly open, he noticed Magby and Eevee fast asleep on his torso, Jay didn't want to wake them from their dreams so he quietly crept out of the tent. Eevee saw and followed, leaving Magby alone to rest in the cozy pyramid.

"I think it's best to have breakfast prepared" Jay told Eevee, "ya know? For Magby."

Eevee gave Jay a small but envious smile.

Meanwhile Magby was beginning to awake, he rubbed his dark pupils with his pale red claws and yawned softly. He gawked at the emptiness of his surroundings, swiftly twitching his head side to side, trying to spot Jay and Eevee. Magby started to panic and ran out of the tent, flapping his petite match stick like arms only to tumble out from the exit.

"Oh Magby! You're finally awake."

Magby lifted his fiery body from the ground to see Jay and Eevee, he gave a gasp and then sat down in relief, smiling to himself.

"We have some breakfast if you would like some Magby, Eevee doesn't mind sharing!"

Eevee's tiny black eyes wondered at Jay, then focused back onto Magby, waiting for him to reply.

"Maaaa!" Magby squealed and quickly scurried over to the Pokemon dish full of high protein Pokemon food. He didn't waste any time in devouring the whole lot either.

"You must be hungry aye Magby, it's fine, we have plenty more food!" Jay replied with a large grin expanding on his face.

Magby's eyes started to boil up and tiny waterfalls started to pour from Magby's little eyes. He ran towards Jay and wrapped his shaky arms around Jays right leg, clutching on for life.

"What's wrong Magby!?"

Magby didn't want to even try to explain, as he knew Jay wouldn't understand him anyway, however whilst Magby was looking up at Jays worried face he noticed his rucksack. Magby climbed Jay like a mountain and dived into the fabric.

"Haha, what are you doing?" asked Jay who was rather curious, Eevee also looked just as curious.

"Byyyyy!" Echoed Magby's voice as he leaped from Jays rucksack. Magby then presented Jay with one of his own pokeballs in a shy and timid manner. Eevee gawked at Magby in shock. Jay knew exactly what Magby wanted by the expression on his face.

"Ok Magby! If this is what you want!?"

Magby's face lighted up with happiness, "Maaag!" he replied.

"Oh, I almost forgot, let's see what moves you know first." Jay pulled out his shiny Pokedex with speed and pointed at Magby.

"Magby knows these attacks; smog, leer, ember and smokescreen."

Jay slid the Pokedex back into his pocket and took position, he threw his capsule into the air shouting "go Pokeball!"

The red and white sphere bounced of Magby then released a plasmatic light that devoured him.

"Oh right! I caught a Magby!" Jay turned to Eevee with a sparkle in his eye, "you wait until Clarissa gets a load of this, she's gunna totally freak aha!"

Eevee didn't seem impressed, she quietly sighed and replied with a lazy "eeeee."

Continuing their journey, Jay and Eevee began to reach the end of windflower forest and could spot in the distance Blankelet town. They rushed towards the beautiful landscape, the smell of freshness invaded their nostrils as they finally left the forest. They continued to walk, faster and faster, as adrenaline pumped through their veins. All Jay and Eevee could think about was the gym battle they would soon be participating in. They had finally reached their destination, Blankelet town, it was pretty colourless and dull at first impressions, but everyone Jay noticed seemed to be joyful, which evened out the atmosphere. The houses scattered around the town were all rectangular, and most painted a pale ash white, with the exception of the PokeCenter. Jay and Eevee scattered the town in search for the gym, they were almost about to give up until they saw it, right next to an old fashioned restaurant.

"Ok Eevee, this is it" Jay prompted. "Let's go!"

Jay and Eevee sprinted over to the extremely tall building, Jay hadn't seen such a lanky structure in all his life, it was magnificent. The gym badge logo stretched across the pale double doors that stood in the way of Jay and a gym badge, this made Jay even more excited. There were also glass windows scattered around the building, but too high on the building for Jay to have a peak. He looked the door up and down, until he noticed in the corner of his eye a piece of card stuck to the magnificent building.

Jay read the note; 'Important things awaited me! Hehe, well important to me. An empty stomach can not battle, it's like the law. Also, my voice has just returned so ya know, it needs to be tested, back in ten.'

"First the owner leaves their gym, but then doesn't even tell us where they have gone, oh this is so disappointing" Jay mumbled to himself. Eevee's stomach started to rumble, then followed by Jays.  
"Well I suppose they have a point, battling on an empty stomach is like, against the law aha, come on Eevee! Let's get grub!"

Jay and Eevee both walked about ten feet sideways to the old restaurant they spotted earlier. Jay gripped his eager fingers around the rusty door handle and pulled it. It gave a little ring as it opened, a beautiful melody to be exact. Eevee glistened with glee as she heard the chime ring in her agile earlobes. Jay and Eevee were greeted sharply by a stylish butler.

"Would you like to take a seat, the entertainments about to start," The butler told Jay.

"Ooooooh entertainment!? Now this is what you call a service Eevee!"

Eevee giggled to herself, and then followed Jay and the smartly dressed butler to their table. Jay had just finished ordering a coffee and decided to have a gander around the restaurant. Jay was mesmerised at what he saw, candles were spouted all around the local eating facility, a gigantic chandelier was directly above him and sparkled like a shimmering sea would at twilight, when the silky moon was at its tip. Straight ahead from Jay was a small but spacious stage, at the moment though, crimson curtains draped in front. The same butler that escorted Jay and Eevee to their table jumped on the stage, holding a microphone.

"Will everybody put their hands together for the amazing, and beautiful, Mrs? Blanca Normantay." The butler cheered.

The crowd went crazy, standing ovations already began. The velvet curtains started to separate and revealed a young girl. Elongated white hair traveled from her head all the way down to her skinny knees. An angel like dress accompanied her, as did a white rose that was firmly gripped into her soft feathery hair. She opened her eyes, big blue sapphires stared directly at Jay and Eevee, the metal stool she was sitting on didn't seem that stable, but her fragile petite body kept calm. She then opened her graceful mouth and began to sing.

Jay and Eevee could not move their intrigued eyes away from Blanca, they sat in their seats with their jaws on the floor. The lullaby was almost making them drowzy. As soon as Blanca had finished her solo Jay and Eevee leaped straight to the stage, dodging all the towns folk that got in their way.

"Hello Mrs Blanca!" My names Jay and this is my partner Eevee, we just listened to you sing and it was just... Incredible!" Jay shouted, as he peered over the stage to try and get Blanca's attention.

"Well thank you, like, honestly!" She replied. "One moment, let me get off this stage"

Blanca jumped off from the wooden stage and looked directly into Jays eyes.

"My names Blanca and this, well this is my love" she told Jay, in a shy and timid way, thinking that he may make fun of her.

"That's great!" Jay replied, overly loud.

Blanca looked confused, "I have a strong connection to this restaurant. I don't know why, but I feel like I can be myself here, no ones going to judge me here, just me, my music and my Pokemon."

Jays eyebrows raised, "Pokemon you say? So, you're a trainer?"

"Well, more like Blankelet towns gym leader, hehe."

Jay was genuinely surprised by Blanca's response. "No way! I just went there to challenge the gym leader."

"Hehe, well, ta-da!" Blanca's angelic arms widened. "Here I am!"

"Oh my! This is so exciting!" Eevee started to jump with excitement. "My first gym battle is going to be one to remember!"

"Your first?" Blanca asked in a surprised tone.

"Well, yeah! We only started our journey a couple of days ago, why's that?"

"Only a couple of days? I think I have an idea."

Jays eyebrows raised with curiosity.

"Tomorrow is the annual Blankelet town tournament, people from all over the region participate! It's great fun, the winner gets a shiny gold trophy, hehe. I think it would be wise for you Jay, and you Eevee, to both participate and get some extra training before your first gym battle, what ya say?"

Jay looked down on Eevee to see her reaction, she seemed a tad heartbroken but then gave a facial expression to signal a 'yes.'

"Ok Blanca! Tomorrow we will participate in the Blankelet tournament, and then..." Jays eyes twinkled with the help of the diamond chandelier shimmering light onto his face. "And then... We'll be coming for you! Hahahaha"

Blanca shared a little giggle with Jay and Eevee, but then out of nowhere they had straight faces.

"No, really, we will be coming for you."

Eevee had her input "Eevvvvve"

Jay and Blanca said there good byes and departed until tomorrow, Jay went back to the PokeCenter and stayed there that night. He laid in bed thinking about tomorrow, who would be at the tournament, what kind of battles would take place and how his Pokemon will fight. He gripped his thin bed sheets with excitement, there was no way Jay was getting any sleep tonight. Eevee on the other hand was already gone, exhaling little snoring noises whilst she fidgeted in her sleep


	5. BTT: A Mysterious Encounter

_**Chapter 5 - Blankelet Towns Tournament: A Mysterious Encounter**_

The shining sun shun through the transparent glass and touched Jay and Eevee's sleeping faces. They both slowly awoke, yawning and rubbing their tired eyes.

"This is it Eevee." Jay told Eevee in his soft and sleepy voice, "the tournament is today, we need to show everyone what we can do. Me, you, and Magby!"

Eevee's small fluffy face dropped, disappointed with the last word. They both jumped out of bed and started to get ready, Jay unbuttoned his cotton pyjamas he got last Christmas from his mother, they were blue and white and also had images of little Slakoths sleeping on them. He put on his casual attire and strolled down stairs to the Pokemon centres lobby. Jay sat down on the red leather sofas that were available for use and had a look around the centre. It was packed, full of trainers Jay assumed to be taking part in the tournament, people were pushing and shoving, trying to make sure their Pokemon were healthy enough.

A young boy was standing in the middle of the all the commotion, looking cool and staying calm. He slowly strutted his way over to the fine sofa which Jay and Eevee were relaxing on and took a seat, a little too close to Jays liking. His pale face seemed as long as a Bronzong, and having stretched sea blue hair that defied gravity didn't seem to help the matter either. Jay tried to resist but his curious eyes wanted to stare for longer, they crept their way to the boys belt, covered in studs but with also a Pokeball here and there. The boy caught Jay having a look and tugged on his black leather jacket that seemed a tad too small for him.

"I see you like my clothing." The teenage boy smugly said. "I made it myself."

Jay was wondering why he was telling him this information.

Jay nodded and formed a fake smile, "wow, it's... Um, very... Nice! Yeah! Very nice it is."

Eevee rolled her eyes as she found Jays response amusing.

"The names Damien, and well... You probably won't wanna forget it."

Jay couldn't distinguish whether Damien was being serious or just joking about, so Jay gave another awkward smile.

Damien slowly moved his eyes, side to side awaiting a response, he soon realised he wasn't going to get one.

"I'm guessing you're here to take part in the tournament too?" Damien asked in a much more friendlier tone than before.

"Of course! After that I can have a battle with Blanca, this towns gym leader!" Jay got all excited and his voice became excessively louder.

"Blanca? I heard she's going to be the one refereeing the matches, she brings a lot of tourists to this town ya know, people come from all over the region to hear her lullabies."

"They are heavenly," Jay mumbled as he started to recap Blanca's performance that took place yesterday.

Damien looked lost, as did Eevee.

"Ahem"

Jay snapped out from his small flashback, his supple cheeks began to envelop a deep pink.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking of... Ermm, turnips!" Jay looked down in disappointment, he knew that all of these years of knowing Professor Blossom leaded up to that one awkward answer.

Damien scratched his spiked navy hair and gave a smile, showing all his crystal white teeth.

"Turnips? That's nice, I guess. Well I have to get going, as I don't want to be late for the tournament, I'll catch ya later Jay."

Damien lifted from the sofa with force, then strutted out from the Pokemon centre and into the colourless town. Jay and Eevee soon followed, whilst on their way to Blankelet towns annual tournament they came across a wanted poster. It was attached to a elegant rose white lamppost that shot straight up into space. Jays eyes scrolled straight back down from the lamp and took position reading the wanted poster.

'WANTED; Alexis Stain (aka: The Grey Lady, Shranka or Miss Titanny) master thief, currently has her hands on 'Frenzy Bulb" a rare painting that's been stolen from Mapel City's Art Gallery. Unfortunately we can not offer you a picture due to her disguises, but she has been seen with grey savvy hair, and usually carries a silver wand with a purple orb situated on the end. We hope you can all be of service. - Duskfall Police'

Jay informed Eevee on the poster. "That's the woman Eevee, Alexis Stain. We should be careful."

Jay and Eevee soon came to the west side of town, it was much different than the rest of the environment. There was an old styled stadium situated in the middle of a fresh and luscious green field, they proceeded to enter. The stadium resembled a white castle, only more round, inside however everything was much more modern. Jay and Eevee continued to walk through the stadium, seeing many trainers on their way, they escorted themselves to the sign up desk. Whist waiting in the queue Jay felt a cold breath travel from the bottom of his neck to the beginning of his shaggy hair. It was a case of deja-vu.

"Rah."

"Ahhhhh!" Jay fell to the ground, landing on his helpless Eevee.

"Hahahahaha! Ok, so I should of totally filmed you that time!" An eager and excited voice said.

Jay looked up to see a familiar face giggling at him.

"Clarissa! You're participating in the tournament? How've you been?" Jay asked, excited to hear what Clarissa had been up to.

"Well obviously i am participating, the harder you train, the stronger you get, everyone knows this." Replied Clarissa in a patronising tone.

Jay however did know this, hence the reason for entering.

"I've been good I suppose, Gastly has become so much stronger." She then looked down on Eevee like a disappointed mother would.

Clarissa then twirled her raccoon like pigtails round her rough fingers and gave a wink to Jay.

"I guess I'll see you on the field Jay, that's if you make it as far as I do"

Jay gave a small outburst of laughter, he then covered his mouth and replied sarcastically.

"I'll see you later Clarissa."

Clarissa proudly walked away, pouting her lips and flicking her hair velvet hair as she strutted. Jay and Eevee looked at each other with comical facial expressions, trying hard not to laugh as she was easily offended.

Jay and Eevee finished signing up and headed to the field, the huge plasma screen near the far end of pitch lit up. Jay saw a picture of his face in a little box on the monitor, along with fifteen other faces, Clarissa's was there, as was Damien's. Jay took a seat with the other contestants in the stand, he eyed up his competition. Fierce looking trainers awaited him, he could see the determination in their eyes, the odour of confidence filled the stands. Jay then focused his attention back onto the monitor, when he could see two figures strolling onto the field. It was Blanca, and the very same Butler that greeted Jay only yesterday. The Butler scurried to the middle of the pitch, holding his microphone firmly.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Hello, and welcome to this years annual Blankelet towns Pokemon battle tournament!" The butler shouted as he showed of his wide and energetic smile.

"This year, Blanca; the gym leader of Blankelet town will be refereeing, and I, well I, will be the announcer!"

The crowded stadium cheered with excitement.

"If you would kindly pay close attention to the screen, as it will now show who will be facing who in round one!"

Jays eyes quickly diverted away from Blanca and the butler, and swivelled their way towards the big plasmatic square. Jays face popped up first, and opposite lied Damien's. Jays first opponent would be Damien, the smug chap who he had only just talked to about twenty minutes ago. By the time Jay had stopped thinking about Damien, and what kind of Pokemon he may have, the monitor had already stopped showcasing the rivals and it was time to begin.

Jay and Eevee moved towards their location, as did Damien, Blanca swiftly moved in too, taking her position. Blanca eagerly awaited for them to take position and as soon as they did her deep eyes slowly squinted.

"Ooooookaaaay! Round one between Jay and Damien will now begin!"

Damien gave a sinister grin, "let's go! Drowzee!"

Damien threw his Pokeball into the air and unleashed a dopey looking Drowzee.

"Drowzee huh? Alright, Magby, time for some experience!"

Eevee stared at Jay with a disappointed face, and then swirled her little head sideways. Magby then arouse, ready for battle, he turned round to Jay nervously as he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"It's ok Magby, we'll take this slowly!" Jay reassured.

Magby then twisted round and stared out his oppenent. Flames sparked in his eyes, like anger from his soul.

"I guess I'm gunna' have to make a start or I don't think we'd ever begin, ha ha ha." Said Damien, making a mockery of Jay and Magby.

"Drowzee! Kick things of with pound!"

"Drowwwwww!" Drowzee stumbled towards Magby, not with much speed but more with spirit.

"Magby, use smokescreen!"

Black smoke hurled out from Magbys mouth, levitating and blowing straight for Drowzee, the smoke surrounded Drowzee like the cocoon surrounds the caterpillar.

"Oh bother, Drowzee, get out of there and use confusion!" Damien commanded.

Drowzee tumbled out from the dark smog and did a little roly-poly as he descended out. Damien was embarrassed by the action but Drowzee on the other hand seemed kinda' happy with himself.

"Drow, Drow... Drowzeeeee!" Drowzee then stuck out his sausage like arms and pointed them at Magby. An aura began to form near the defenceless Pokemon.

"Maaaaaaa" Magby shouted as he was being levitated into the air.

As nervous as Jay was he kept his cool and didn't let it show.

"Stay strong Magby! Ember!"

Magby's floated body stood upright and shot small red flames at Drowzee, it was a direct hit! The little lave plumes struck Drowzee right in the face, putting Drowzee of from his concentration, the result was Magby falling from five feet in the air and landing on his head. Both Pokemon looked tired, each with small droplets of sweat trickling down their foreheads. The next attack would be the finishing move, the decider, the final stand. As soon as both Pokemon was standing either trainer wasted no time in commanding the next attack.

"Drowzee! Finish this with pound!"

"Magby, jump then use smog!"

Both Pokemon rushed towards each other, both determined to succeed in winning. Drowzee's arm thumped forward towards Magby, but he was too soon. Magby jumped straight up into the air, flipped so his face was facing Drowzee and spurted poisons smog below him. Drowzee was soon enveloped by the vapour whist Magby was using the pressure to stay afloat. After much gas crashing on to Drowzee he finally gave in, and crashed to the floor. Damien's face was disappointed, Eevee's face was shocked but Jays face was ecstatic with happiness. Blanca became interested in the battle, the way Magby used his power to achieve the outcome.

"Drowzee is unable to battle, Magby wins!"

The crowd cheered at the victorious, as did Blanca. Magby ran up to Jay and leaped onto his leg whilst Damien returned his Drowzee and left the stadium with out saying goodbye.

"You did it Magby! Wow! We won, you was utterly amazing!" Jay told Magby as he was dangling from Jays leg.


	6. BTT: A Serious Downfall

**Chapter 6 - Blankelet Towns Tournament: A Serious Downfall**

Jay made his way back to the stands where the other trainers were residing, waiting for their name to be called. Clarissa was next to battle, against a droopy looking trainer named 'Murdock.' The young trainers made their way to the battle field, Murdock seemed very uninterested as he dragged his shinny legs towards his side of the battle field. Light blonde hair rested itself on his round head like a fluffy cloud, and deep lazy hazel eyes looked around the stadium. Jay could tell how the battle was going to play out, if Murdock didn't concentrate he wouldn't have a chance against Clarissa.

Blanca gracefully stepped into the middle of the pitch, eager to see how the match was going to play out, she gave both rivals a smile then declared the line that Merdock really didn't want to hear.

"The battle between Murdock from Mapel city, and Clarissa from the Johto region will now begin! Hehe" Blanca cautiously took about two steps back.

"Ha! It's play time Ghastly!" Clarissa swiftly flung her arms forward and released her troublesome partner.

"Ghaaaaaa!"

Eevee gawked at the purple gas ball, giving him evils whilst her face sighed. Jay observed closely, waiting for Murdock to release his Pokemon.

"Humph, Swablu, take position!" Murdock graciously threw his pokeball into the air releasing his elegant Swablu. Swablu landed onto the pitch and immediately stretched her beak and growling, like she was warning off her predators.

"Oh, very lady like" Clarissa exclaimed. "Ghastly! Let's give the crowd what they want! Hypnosis, let's go!

Murdock yawned, fluttering his eye lids. "Hypnosis? Oh very unexpected." He replied mimicking Clarissa. "Swablu! Counter with sing!"

Both Pokemon flared their tactical attacks. Yellow circles began to form from Ghastlys bright sphere eyes and quickly began to make their way to Swablu, however Swablu had already began to sing, her beautiful sound waves destroyed Ghastlys hoops of sleep and left both Pokemon still wide awake.

"Interesting" Clarissa told Murdock. "However, Swablu will have to do better than that!"

"Swablu, petrify that waste of gas with peck!" Murdock commanded as he was running his fingers through his golden locks.

"Waste of gas!?" Both Clarissa and Ghastly turned to each other and let out an outburst of giggles.

Murdock felt nervous as he knew both Ghastly and Clarissa were making a mockery of him in front of the whole of Blankalet town.

"Ghastly! Quickly now, sucker punch that clouded bird!'

Both Swablu and Ghastly moved in to attack, Swablu swiftly flew her way in with peck, flapping her fluffy wings ferociously. However Ghastly was prepared, and as soon as possible Ghastly formed fists from his clouded gas and smashed Swablu to the ground. Murdock was shocked at the amount of power Ghastly possessed, as was Blanca and Jay.

"Hahaha, pathetic really." Clarissa said in a very displeased tone, she shrugged her shoulders and awaited Murdock to make his move.

"Swablu! Astonish!"

Swablu's small gentle tired eyes looked up above to see Ghastly smirking at her.

"Swaaaa!" Swablu took position and leaped upwards towards Ghastly.

"No! Ghastly, another sucker punch! This time more power! Haha!" Clarissa quickly commanded. Both trainers eyes were fixed on the two Pokemon, the whole stadium were fixed on the two Pokemon.

Ghastly however just beat Swablu to the attack, again, punching Swablu around the arena, with ten times more force than before. Ghastly seemed to be getting incredibly angry while he was fighting, however when Clarissa was watching she didn't show any kind of emotion. Murdock on the other hand was nearly crying as the attack just kept getting stronger and more brutal with each extra hit.

"Swaa!" whelped Swablu as she was thrown across the other end of the field.

"That's enough." Murdock stuttered, "Return Swablu! You did your best."

"A forfeit? The easy way out that is Murdock!" Clarissa gave a smile to Ghastly as he came floating over to her to give her a cuddle, only to fall straight through her.

"The winner of this match is Clarissa!" Blanca bellowed into her microphone. "Clarissa will now be appearing in the next round due to the forfeit, congratulations!"

"That was pretty cold aye Eevee" Jay whispered in the stands. "I think Clarissa needs to calm down a bit, it was only the third attack and Merdock couldn't take no more. The competition is getting tough."

On the way to the bathroom Jay bumped into Murdock, who accidentally knocked his soda onto the clean glass tiles that made up the floor of the stadium.

"I, I'm so sorry" Murdock mumbled.

Jay could tell he didn't really seem to care about the waste of liquid that was now splattered onto ground.

"It's fine, seriously." Jay responded, with sympathy in his tone.

Murdock sighed, like he was giving up with everything.

"I know Clarissa can be a bit..." Jay struggled looking for the next word, what he wanted to say wouldn't really go down with Clarissa if it was to ever get back to her. "Ermm, she can be a bit... Ruthless. But she is a nice girl! Maybe."

Murdock raised his eyesight on level with Jays, "It's not just Clarissa, she was doing her job."

Jays bushy eyebrows lowered, interested in what Murdock was going to say next.

"It's just, I tried so hard." Mumbled Murdock.

"We know you did, it's just maybe you weren't motivated enough?" Jay implied.

Murdock was intrigued with what Jay was implying.

"It seemed to me that you was just battling for the sake of it. You need to find a reason, that's if it means as much as I think it does to you?"

"Ya know, you're right!" Murdock replied with a semi smile. "I'm gunna' go take a nap and think about that."

Murdock then stretched his lanky arms and made his way to a sofa located just by the signing desk, he pulled out a short quilted blanket from his rucksack and dived onto the sofa with his duvet wrapped round him and started to snore.

"He must be tired aye Eevee"

"Eee" replied Eevee not really bothered about the whole situation.

Jay and Eevee made there way back to the rusty stands ready for round two, images of all the contestants once again emerged on the monitor. Jays youthful face popped up next to a girl, situated underneath her picture was the name 'Amelia.' Amelia had a very unique look, oblivious black hair covered half of her petite face, a slithery pointed up nose and only one eye visible due to her hair covering a quarter of her face. However, her eye that can be seen was beautiful, it was like there was a ruby encrusted into her socket, surrounded by freckle less skin that glowed healthily.

The butler on the far side of the field tugged his cotton bow-tie then moved his skinny arms towards his face.

"I hope everyone enjoyed round one! We will now be beginning round two straight away!" The crowed cheered enthusiastically. "Will Jay and Amelia please come down!"

Jay and Amelia both made eye contact as they sat in the stands, Amelia had a dark yet sophisticated look to her outfit, dressed all in black except for some glistening pearls that dangled from her neck. They both stood and made there ways to their respective sides. Blanca was awaiting for them to take position.

"The match between Amelia from Duskfall city and Jay from Windflower town will now begin!" Blanca shouted with much excitement in her tone.

Amelia slowly stood upright with posture. "The decision is final, Larvitar, it's your choice!" Amelia threw her capsule into the air above her with force, out came a mean looking Larvitar, ready for battle.

"Eevee, I know you really want to battle, but I honestly think Magby will have the upper hand here!" Said Jay on a soothing manner.

Eevee once again swivelled her head ninety degrees clockwise, then pouted, ready to attack the next thing that got on her wrong side.

"Let's go Magby! Do your best!" Jay was too busy to even notice Eevee and flung his pokeball to release an energetic and confident Magby.

Both Pokemon glared at each other from across the battle field. Larvitar's eyes squinted as he checked out his opponent, whilst sizzling flames spewed from Magby's mouth.

"Magby! Ember attack!" Commanded Jay with confidence in his voice.

Magby's arms moved side to side and bounced against his chest like king kong, he then blew out fiery flames. Magby shot so hard that the force was even pushing him backwards a little.

"Your Pokemon thinks its a Primape Jay aha." Amelia giggle, "Larvitar! Dodge then use bite!"

Larvitar dodged but not quick enough, a little flame hit Larvitar on his small side and knocked him back. Larvitar acted as if nothing had even happened though, and went sprinting up to Magby with much speed.

"Laaaaaaaaarrrr!"

Larvitar attached his sharp tiny daggers onto Magby's thin arms.

"Maaaag!" Squealed Magby in pain.

Magby was wailing his arms all around, trying to knock Larvitar off, however Larvitars grip was strong.

"Magby, quickly now use smog!" Jay shouted from the other end of the pitch.

Magby then hurled poisonous gas all around himself, spinning as he performed the attack. The smog became excessively stronger as more and more was being produced.

"Larvitar! Get out of there now!" Amelia shouted as she was afraid of Larvitar getting poisoned.

Larvitar then let go of his clutch rapidly and ran out from the dark, he scurried to the corner of the field. Magby by however just kept producing the smog, it soon filled up about eighty percent of the field, and Larvitar was trapped.

"Oh yes!" Jay gasped.

"Oh no!" Amelia replied worryingly. She then gave a smile to herself. "Aha! Nice strategy Jay, but unfortunately you have underestimated us. Larvitar! Sandstorm lets go!"

Larvitar hiding in the corner pulled both his arms back and stood strong.

"Taaaaar!"

Sand quickly made its was around Larvitar, swirling beautifully, he then shot his arms forward and his eyes glowed red. The sand then multiplied as it covered the whole pitch and blew away Magbys smog.

"Well done Larvitar! You've made me proud!" Amelia elegantly winked at Larvitar.

"Mag mag maaaaag!" Magbys stuttered as little rocks slashed his fragile body from the sandstorm.

"Very nice Amelia, I wasn't expecting that!" Jay said in a proud manner. "Magby! Stay focused and use smokescreen!"

Magby glared at Larvitar from across the field and spited a smokescreen that intertwined with the gust from the sandstorm, mixing the elements together as they blew across the field. Larvitar was confused, a small dose of smoke had drifted its way into Larvitars eyes.

"Now Magby! Flare your ember! Quickly!"

Magby shot out his flames once more, however it travelled along the wind just like his smokescreen before, now little bits of fire were in the atmosphere traveling along the field. Larvitar had perfect vision once again.

"Larvitar! Finish this with rockslide!" Commanded Amelia.

Larvitar trusted his arms towards the sky, producing a hard unstable boulder triple it's size.

"Oh no. If this hits then that will be it." Jay mumbled under his breath, something then caught his eye on the field. Eevee was paying close attention to Jay, smirking to herself gleefully as this was surely the end for Magby.

"Quickly Larvitar, aim, fire!"

Larvitar hurled it's heavy boulder across the field, it rolled in the air destroying the wind as it flew, aiming straight for Magby.


	7. BTT: A Blowing Saviour

**Chapter 7 - Blankelet Towns Tournament: A Blowing Saviour**

Magby was in trouble, petrified of the thousand kilogram rock that was hurling towards him. However Jay was smirking to himself.

"Now Magby! Use smog and rely on the g-force to push yourself away!" Jay commanded as he was excited to see Magby use his attack defensively.

Magby then exhaled his toxic smoke, he did this so fast and with much power that he shot the other way, dodging his rocky predator. The boulder then smashed onto the other side, scattering into chunky fragments.

"Nice work Jay, maybe. Aha!" Amelia said in a polite but nether the less annoyed way.

"Maybe? You seem to have forgotten what had happened earlier in the match."

Amelia frowned, displeased that she may have missed something.

"I'm not sure in you're aware, but flares of Magby's ember are traveling along the pitch with sandstorm." Jay told Amelia proudly.

"Jay, the field is huge, the chances of ember randomly striking a hit is unlikely!" Amelia replied.

"It's true, however, not when the chances are doubled, doubled again, and again, and again." Jay replied cunningly, "Now Magby shoot your ember into the air! And don't stop!"

"Huh?" Amelia mumbled, confused in what she heard.

"Byyyyyyyyy!" Magby raised his minute mouth upwards and shot his flames like a flare gun.

The ember began to get carried along the wind waves, more and more of the sandstorm was disappearing and being replaced by scorching flares of fire. Gradually the arena became almost covered in fire.

"LAAARRRVVV!" Screamed Larvitar as flames kept stabbing him in his rough skinned body.

"Larvitar! Escape this!" Bellowed Amelia, scared for Larvitars well being. It was bad enough Larvitar was weak, but with the field glowing a hot red, Amelia could hardly see Larvitar who was trapped within a whirlpool of flames.

The flames soon dyed down, slowly but surely, and located in the centre of the arena was a fainted Larvitar, brutally burnt.

"Oh yea!" Jay said keeping his cool, even though he was secretly super happy and excited about the win.

Magby once again sprinted towards Jay and clutched onto his right leg, this time however accidentally tearing a section of Jays denim jeans. Amelia was all ready in the middle of the pitch, soothing her Larvitar. Jay, Eevee and Magby made their way over there, with Magby still gripping onto Jays rugged trousers as they walked. Eevee on the other hand was embarrassed by Magby, looking down as she followed them to Amelia.

"You was amazing Amelia!" Jay told her as she was softy holding her Larvitar.

"Thank you Jay! It was a fun battle! I think I should get Larvitar to the Pokemon centre though, just to make sure he's okay." Replied Amelia as she got more quite with every next word.

Jay feeling sorry for Larvitar decided to join them on their walk to the Pokemon centre. They slowly made their way towards the entrance of the field and left. It was only a short walk as their was a nurse joy and a mini centre located in the glossy stadium. Amelia gracefully gave Larvitar over to be checked and sat down in the lobby. The lobby was gorgeous, you could see your own reflection in the crisp tiles and situated themselves as the flooring. A clean sparkling glass coffee table was located between two navy blue sofas and a black vase with elegant white roses rested on top of the transparent glass. Jay and Amelia placed themselves opposite each other, Jay on the furthest side and Amelia on the nearest side. Jay noticed just to the side of Amelia's bountiful face, in the distance, was Murdock. Asleep on the sofa just outside the toilets and right to the sign up desk, tossing and turning as a little snot bubbled exposed themselves from his tight nostrils.

Jay quickly diverted his sight towards Amelia, "So what brings you here Amelia?"

Amelia looked at Jay, worryingly, as she knew that was the question that was going to be asked. She took time thinking about her response, meanwhile Jay couldn't resist to not keep looking back at Murdock, as he found his fidgeting amusing.

"Well..." Amelia replied uncomfortably. "I'm on a journey to find my mother."

A tear jolted from Amelia's crimson eye, she quickly wiped it away with her gentle hand and laughed, trying to break the ice. Jay didn't know what to say, lost with words he just sat forward, waiting for Amelia to do his talking.

"All I know about her is that she's 'ill' and that's the reason she left me with my aunty when I was three years old. Well, that's what my aunty told me anyway, she left because she was unfit to look after me." Amelia looked back up to Jay.

"I'm not sure why I'm telling you this, it's just, to survive in Henzo you need to be prepared, so I'm challenging the gyms and hopefully entering into the league, that's if I make it there."

Jay looked back at Amelia sympathetically, his eyes stretched, intrigued with what Amelia was telling him.

"I'm sure you will Amelia." Replied Jay softly, "you've just not to ever give up ok? Never!"

Amelia gradually formed a smile.

"Amelia Rose?" Shouted nurse joy from her desk. "Lartvitar is ready for you."

Amelia was pleased, wiping her face once more before anyone saw her upset.

"It's been really nice talking to you Jay, I hope we meet again some time." Amelia smiled once again as she walked away from Jay, she then collected her little fierce creature and strolled put of the stadium.

Jay felt happy seeing Amelia smile, his eyes showed a tired but gleeful expression.

"We best get back to the stadium Eevee, we don't want to miss the semifinals!"

As Jay and Eevee casually walked back, Jay in front, Eevee behind, they strolled past Murdock. Jay giggled to himself as he walked past the sleeping blonde cloud, however Eevee jumped up onto Murdock and brushed her velvet tail in his face and quickly scurried in front of Jay.

"Huh, who? What's there?" Murdock mumbled still half asleep, looking around to see if anyone was watching.

Jay and Eevee made their way back to the rustling stands. To their surprise round two had already started. Two battlers had just finished their match as Jay and Eevee sat down on the plastic worn out chairs that were available to them.

The butler once again tugged on his black bow-tie and bellowed into the microphone.

"The final semifinal match will now begin! Will Jay and Clarissa please make their way towards the battle field."

"Clarissa!?" Jay gasped as he looked around trying to find her.

A shadow then hovered over Jay, "You sound surprised, hehe."

Jay turned around and there she was, as usual right behind him. Somehow no matter how many times Jay looked at Clarissa's bright neon yellow jacket, it seemed to glow more and more every time Jay saw her.

"We best head down there Jay, the playground will go to waste otherwise." Clarissa softy gave Jay a wink as she headed down to plain arena.

Jay and Eevee followed straight after, minding their feet as they walked.

Once both trainers were situated on their respective sides Blanca moved in, graciously as usual.

"Both trainers will use one Pokemon each! The battle between Jay and Clarissa will now begin!"

"Paralyse your foe! Come on out, Gloom!" Clarissa then released her deformed flower into the stadium.

"Glooooo!" Said Gloom, happily and ditzy, as she did a little ballerina twirl for the audience.

Eevee, who was standing on the left side of Jay rolled her eyes, and gawking at the crowd in shock at the fact they actually liked Glooms little attempt at dancing.

"Gloom? Interesting, ok Eevee, I know you've been waiting for this, you're up!" Replied Jay eunthiusticaly.

Eevee sprinted onto the field, leaping across the pitch, showing off. She then settled down and smirked at Gloom who wasn't impressed.

"Gloom! Aha! Lure that pathetic fox in with sweet scent!" Clarissa yelled.

Gloom scrunched up her dopey face as pink particles twirled out from her bud that was on her head. They quickly erupted into Eevee's nostrils, making Eevee follow the candy like scent, like a enthusiastic zombie.

"Eevee snap out of it!' Squawked Jay in an attempt to alert Eevee.

However Eevee was oblivious to her surroundings and focused purely on the sweet smell, getting closer and closer towards the underestimated Gloom.

"Typical Eevee, never paying attention." Clarissa bawled as she flicked her pigtail back like they do in the movies.

Jay began to become infuriated with Clarissa's cheeky remarks.

"Gloom! Acid!"

Gloom took time positioning it's head at the manipulated Eevee, then shot deep purple acid onto her that drenched the hypnotised creature.

"Veeee!" Squealed Eevee in pain.

Eevee couldn't take the humiliation no more, and without Jays permission she charged at Gloom rapidly with lightning speed and knocked Gloom across the empty field.

"Quick attack? I don't remember Eevee having that move." Clarissa disappointingly told Jay.

"Ha! Neither did I Clarissa. She must of just learned it, keep going Eevee, you've got this!" Jay apprehensively replied.

Eevee moved her head back to see Jays glowing face, proud.

"Eeeeeee!"

"Well that's just lovely, I'm sure. However! This match isn't over yet, the world is your play ground aye Gloom. Now! Poison powder!" Clarissa patronisingly commanded.

Gloom pulled her short arms forward and released her deadly gas from her flower. She shot it directly into the air so the gas could spread wider, with more accuracy.

"Eevee, use your sand attack on the poison powder!" Jay demanded.

Eevee speedily hurled sand into the air but it wasn't stopping the toxic fragments from falling. They eventually landed and as Eevee inhaled her breath, the poison travelled down Eevee's lungs resulting in her screaming at the pain she now felt from the status condition. Eevee was in trouble.

"For those to stand, the opponent must fall. Whether it be painfully, or excruciatingly painfully." Clarissa told Jay with no remorse in her words.

Blanca, who was observing the match closely started to feel bad for Eevee, she wanted to help Jay with the next move but obviously couldn't, as he would end up being disqualified.

"Eevee! Quick attack then follow with bite!"

Eevee slowly lifted herself from the ground, took aim and shot. Quick as a victim would fall to a gun shot Gloom was down, failing to dodge the quick attack once more.

"Eeeeeee!" Eevee was sluggishly getting worse as the poison had spread, she once again fell to the floor, her eyes were slowly stuttering, up and down, trying to stay open.

"Gloom! Pull yourself together! Absorb, now while she's down!" Clarissa impatiently demanded.

Gloom then stood up from the fall and glared at Clarissa, without further hesitation though Gloom turned towards Eevee and used her attack. Eevee grew weaker as Gloom was growing stronger.

"Eevee! You have to get away! Quick attack your way out from Glooms direction!" Jay commanded.

Jay was scared for Eevee, she was practically being played with. Eevee stood up, but the absorb just didn't stop, Gloom was surely fully replenished by now, but she was still attacking with a sinister smile.

"VEEEEE!" Screamed Eevee as she delayed to the floor, inactive.

"Eevee is unable to battle. Clarissa wins!" Bellowed Blanca through her microphone, lifting the spirits of the audience.

"You deserved it Gloom, next time lets hope we get a real challenge!"

Clarissa ran up to Gloom with her arms open, Gloom stumbled towards Clarissa with shots of sweet scent shooting out from her flower.

On the other end of the pitch however there wasn't much happiness, a grey cloud hovered over Jay in distraught at what happened, it happened so fast. He made his way over to Eevee, scared.

"I hope this is the last time I fail you."


End file.
